There's no such thing as half love
by lone saiyan woman
Summary: Trunks is in love with Pan but pan thinks he doesn't know what he is talkin about, this is a MTP based in the future,WARNING:not for anyone below 17 -DISCONTINUED DUE TO SUCKINESS...N MY CURRENT AGE AT THE TIME LOL-
1. Prolouge

There is no such thing as half love

Chapter 1:Is it possible to argue with your brain?

Ok people this is my first T/P fanfic so be gentle , I love that couple so much I just had to do a fanfic lol so here goes

Disclaimer: holds a gun to a random dbz executive "

Lone saiyan woman: say it damn you

Dbz exec: you own all rights to dragon ball z

Lone saiyan woman: See that wasn't so hard

Guards: just put the gun down and remain calm

Lone Saiyan woman: DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS

Bond talking: blah

Thinking: blah

Damn I wish I owned dbz coz that would make me own all the saiyans drools anyway on with the fiction

Trunks:18

Pan:16

Pan's pov

I look down on the jagged rocks, should I just end it all it would be easier but that would make me a coward and Son Pan was no coward so why am I running away from him, I sigh inwardly how many times am I gonna explain this to myself its because I see him as a friend nothing more Right?.

So why do I keep asking the same damn question and arguing like crazy to myself.

Yep im definitely losing it and to think I thought I knew him like the back of my hand, but after this revelation it feels like he's a stranger, when you think life is simple then Kami decides to play pick on Pan and deal me a bad hand, well you know what Kami go to hell cause this saiyan isn't the butt of your cruel jokes anymore.

My tail decides to become a nuisance and flick around in agitation, the damn thing is getting on my nerves I yet to have it under control because with it lashing like this can lead to strange situations.

Like getting it caught in doors, people stepping on it, or a certain someone thinking its alright to stroke it and make me shudder for more and and …………. I don't want to talk about it. I'm actually starting to miss the baka, him and his stupid sexy smirk, him and his dumb long lavender locks, him and his stupid smooth tanned skin, his soft lips moving against mine making a sensual dance of desire that fire, I want to feel it again

No No No No I can't think like this he is my best friend not my lover but you wish he was no I don't face it you have fallen harder then a monkey off a tree or saiyan in this case Shut up brain I don't need this to think the great Son Pan fighting with herself over a boy, I laugh outwardly no this saiyan is too strong for that mark my words Trunks Briefs I will have you out of my head and into your bed ha that rhymes I growl my brain is so infuriating, if someone was watching they would think I was mad ah well at least im on my own.

"Pan"

Or so I thought grrrrr it's the boy who has being plaguing my mind grrr get out

"What do you want Trunks?"

" Are you mad at me?"

huh is he mad at me he asks I scoffed before answering

" Why would I be after all, all you did was touch my tail, kiss me and, tell me something about loving me" yea im defiantly jumping for joy

" I meant every word of it Pan but I didn't expect you to react like this, I thought that maybe that" he paused in contemplation " I don't know what I thought its obviously offended you" he looked down towards his feet as if his shoes knew the answers well Trunks, you have it not your bloody shoes.

I decide to make things easier " look Trunks it was a mistake" I say completely ignoring his last comment he'll realise this is stupid and we could get back to normal

" No its not why are you avoiding this, you may be able to forget your feelings but I can't please Pan I know you love me"

He makes a move to get closer, I watch his tail, the lavender appendage dancing round like this was a party, I have a good mind to chop the darned thing off it looked like it was mocking my words, gosh look at me reduced to screaming at tails now.

" You know nothing about my feelings this discussion is over Trunks, I can pretend this never happened if your afraid I won't talk to you then I will but, if you continue this madness then I don't think we can talk anymore" I say looking at the rock behind him I've never found a rock so interesting.

Trunks started laughing like a crazy man, that surprised me he just starting laughing like I had told the funniest joke on earth, but then he stopped and gave me such a sexy smirk I nearly toppled down the cliff after all I was on the edge.

"Pan Son if that's the worst threat you have then your in trouble because by the end of this week I promise you, talking will be the last thing on your mind"

And with that he blasted off leaving a blue trail, I hope his implication of not talking at the end of the week meant fighting but either way by the end of the week I knew my legs were gonna be as useless as jelly.

oooooooooo what does Trunks really mean and why does pan refuse him

keep reading and you might find out lol I ain't that cruel.

well what do u think likey or no likey pls review it gives inspiration to us authors

until then faithful dbz fans


	2. I Knew it Kami hates me

I knew it Kami does hate me 

Ahhhhh u guys cheers for the reviews it helps me to know that people want to read this fic or I wud not have bother thank you this is 4 u lil people

Crazy ole me

Frogger831

Megan consoer

Jijitcho

Thanx 2 u 4 I want to write this ficcy but don't hesitate 2 review u others out there

This is a longer chappie people.

Disclaimer: lone saiyan woman: make any moves and this guy gets a trip to the next dimension

Guards: er you do know dbz don't exist

Lone saiyan woman: (faints)

Guards: RESTAIN HER

Lone saiyan woman: ill get you for this mark my words Goku will avenge me

Guards: get the men in white coats in

Lone saiyan woman: nooooooooooooooooo

Disclaimer: if I owned it I wud by and call it and SaiyansR hot .org

Warning: a lil lime so don't report me you kiddies

Pans pov

I knew it Kami hates me

Its official Kami has an official dislike for me, my day has been complete total and utter trouble, first off I wake up in a sweat with one of my hands on my breasts and another in between my legs why I don't know and the dream I was having was the most erotic dream of my life and all could say is it involved Trunks naked and doing ungodly things to me, funny enough instead of protesting and demanding an explanation, I was begging and panting for more, I was basically dead weight.

And guess what time I was woken up it was in the morning: 3.00 am BLOODY 3.00AM and after a dream like that I knew it was pointless to try and sleep because of the wetness between my thighs and how the now sweaty sheets clung to my body, I decide maybe a shower would be the best option, and there was no harm in going to the GR( Gravity room gonna be called that can't be bothered to keep typing gravity room) after taking the shower, tying up my long midnight hair and throwing on some black baggy trousers and a black tank top, I float downstairs so I don't alarm anyone, I mean I don't want to get 300 questions from Bulma.

After a while I reach the GR but its humming, WHY, there is nobody in this house who uses it except…….. and im not ready to face him, I was set on avoiding that baka this week, this is just great, maybe maybe its Bulma she could just be updating the GR yea, that's it, but at 3am never mind maybe she is having a genius moment in the middle of the night.

I reached for the doorknob when a voice stopped me

" Your not going to wait out there forever are you? Don't tell me that your _best friend_ scares you now"

Why does he have to be difficult well, he maybe my best friend but right now he is being an arsehole never mind his arse is gonna get creamed in this spar.

I glide in to the GR ignoring trunks and his battle worn clothing clinging to him like a second skin, I flush remembering the dream, the funny thing is that he was wearing the exact same blue outfit now, yes I remember blue spandex shorts and a torn black tank top, I raise an eyebrow at him silently telling him I'm not impressed with his words and begin stretching.

" Oh my gosh, so your actually staying" he says in mock surprise, I struggle to keep my temper as he continues his useless tirade.

" I thought you were going to run, avoid me, what happened to dinner Pan? Mother said you weren't feeling well but I have a feeling that is not the case"

"I wasn't feeling well" I answer hotly " Not everything I do revolves round your big egotistical head!"

"Purlease, you know as well as I that saiyans never get sick"

Ok so I'm caught out well I don't have to answer him, You know what to hell with training actually I'm feeling quite hungry, good day to you Trunks cause we aren't friends anymore, obviously I don't voice this out so I make for the door.

Until trunks uses his saiyan speed to get there and stand in front of me, damn saiyan speed.

His tail encircles my waist and he crushes his lips against me, its useless to resist, his lips so tempting, they have been tempting me ever since his threat, throughout that annoying dream, since forever.

His tongue begs shamelessly for entrance I oblige, I feel his arousal evidently push at my groin, damn I got to get out of here before anything happens, I start pushing against his shoulders to get him to stop, he releases my lips, just to lick and nip at my neck

"Stop fighting it" he murmurs,

EVERYTHING is going wrong, this is wrong, but instead of saying this like a fool I'm leaning in to the sensations his tongue is doing to my neck, what is it about that place, in the dream he bit my neck and lapped up the blood that was the best part of it, it felt so real, TOO REAL, I push him hard enough for him to stop, his lavender eyebrows dip in a frown

" I know you want this, why do you resist me? it's just causing both of us pain" He doesn't know ANYTHING, I was about to voice that when he says

" Don't bother with denying it, I smell you Pan, and let me say you smell too good not to notice" he smirked, what is with that, Bulma never smirks so I know he never got it from her, probably from his father.

"No, stop this I want nothing to do with you Trunks, we were best friends still are, still could be, its not too late"

He raises an eyebrow, instead of answering, he grinds his arousal against me, O GOD that feels good, I moan a little too loud, and the smirk never leaves his face.

"Still wanna be _friends_?"

"Fuck you Trunks don't make this difficult"

"Geez I would love to, butyou're making it difficult, you didn't give me this much trouble in that dream" I knew it, the barstard invaded my dreams, how can he do that, is that even legal?

" YOU DICK, how could you take my privacy away from me, rob me of my only place to get away from you and your craziness!"

" I had no choice" His tail is caressing mine, what that noise, ITS ME, I'M PURRING! "Pan we could, have done this the easy way or hard, you chose hard, we could have been laying in my bed now talking or other stuff most likely other, but you choose to deny your feelings so I'm taking this into my own hands" and taking it into his own hands, he means my breasts, I slap his hands away and give him a scowl,

"Don't do this Pan, ill invade your dreams, every time you close your eyes, I'll ride you throughout the night, and I'll personally make sure, you cum just in time for breakfast"

I'll prove it to him, I'll prove I need don't nobody for nothing not even a best friend, and I'll prove I don't need him " Fine Trunks continue this bullshit if you want, but mark my words, if you don't stop this, ill be forced to do something you defiantly won't like" he leaned so close to my lips I could feel his breath fanning out

"Bring it on, mark my word Son pan, ill be forced to do something I know ill defiantly like and you would Love so much, you'll make sure everybody knows day and night"

FIN

Well peeps tell me wat ya think, im thinking of changing the title to "battle of the wills" wot do u think and lemon or no lemon suggestions and even flames are greatly appreciated I mean im writing for people to enjoy not to hate.

Till next true believers ---------lol that's a quote from Stan lee cretor of Spider man and im a mad arse fan of that lol


	3. Dream or reality?

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated I've been really depressed and I also have exams, but ill keep writing because it makes me happy, and I'm glad it makes some people happy

Blood in the stars thanx 4 reviewing 3 TIMES I feel honoured, coz I love your fic "Forgotten Pleasures" you are truly an amazing author don't stop writing because it truly would be a shame to lose such talent

That's my personal review to you

Thank you I didn't know I would get 18 reviews and I'm happy  that you guys like it

Thanks for the inspiration blood in the stars

One more thing mediaminer people I am unimpressed, over 300 visits and 8 REVIEWS 4 shame, and to that little twat you know who you are just because I abbreviated Gravity room to GR doesn't mean I'm ruining the fic lots of people do it so get your facts right and that was the dumbest review I have ever received

Any of you flamers that have no sense want a shot then bring it on I'm open to all points of view but anyone else who wants to be pathetic don't even bother reading or reviewing my fiction.

O and MacFukamachi I wud love 4 u 2 beta read for me thankies but ur gonna have 2 tell me how I send my fiction 2 u

Disclaimer: HELL YEA I OWN DRAGONBALL Z THAT'S WHY I LIVE WITH MY MOTHER AND DUMB SISTER WITHOUT A PENNY TO MY NAME

Pan's pov next chappie will be trunks pov

This is a long chappie y'all

Dream or reality? 

This is so awkward I'm struggling to eat these pancakes that Bulma has slaved over but I can't not when _he_ is watching me I look up to see if he is still doing it and my black eyes immediately clash in to his blue ones, he is watching me intently, but instead of smirking at me, he just keeps looking at me while eating his pancakes.

I hope he misses his mouth and those pancakes end up his nose, that's funny I see something flicker in his eyes before he quickly diverts them to his pancakes, o man the only time I want to look in his eyes the pancakes seem more interesting, the emotion looked almost like: Longing

But what is he longing for, is it MY pancakes well sorry you aren't getting none they are quite nice even though they taste like cardboard right now

"Thanks for the pancakes Bulma" I say rubbing my stomach with gusto

" But pan you haven't even touched your food" I heard a gruff reply, and that defiantly weren't Bulma

" I actually was addressing Bulma, Trunks and I saw you eyeing the pancakes, you can have them if you want"

I don't want the pancakes, I want you 

WHAT DA HELL

I can't believe he said that right in front of Bulma, I swivel my eyes to her but she is oblivious and is getting on with the dishes

I look to Trunks, he has gone back to watching me, I need an explanation

"Trunks meet me in the Gravity room in 5"I said as I walked out before Bulma's voice stopped me

" Pan I'm making some updates I've just discovered a way to change atmosphere in the GR, it will be truly amazing" I smile at her, that's where Bulma's true passion lies, in her inventing I won't stop her

"Besides you two need other hobbies than training I mean the androids and cell are gone so there is no point"

Bulma burbled on some more before she said something truly interesting

" They are opening up a new club in town, you two should go and meet new people, there could be a man just waiting for you Pan" Bulma laughed, while I heard Trunks choke on his pancakes.

Bulma gave him a curious look before he answered quite weakly "went down the wrong end" she nodded slowly before continuing on

"It's opening today, and I know you pan don't have a skirt to your name, so we'll shop"

I sighed, of all the things SHOPPING, I despise it, I looked over at trunks who was grinning ear to ear Why?

" Mom, its obvious pan isn't a fan of shopping and we both like training, we don't just train for villains, we train to test our limits and improve"

"In other words it's a saiyan thing, well you can still have other hobbies like I said"

She turned and looked at me expectantly, what should I say dancing with a bunch of half naked people and rubbing against them wasn't my idea of fun.

Bulma gave up on me and turned her sights on trunks he snorted before answering

" I'm not really keen on going, actually I'm not interested" he said simply

I smirked this is a chance to get away from the house, away from him and at night

"Bulma I think, I might take you up on your offer on shopping, this club thing doesn't seem to bad" I smirk while Trunks scowls at me

Yep not a bad idea at all

At the mall 

This is the worst idea

"Bulma are we done here?" she just ignores me and squeals at a pink halter top, o no she is eying me not again this will be the 100th top I've tried on in and I'm not even exaggerating

"Come pan that top is just to die for" yeah definitely I've already concluded I'm going to die here Bulma its too late to save me now

" Err Bulma I already have the outfit so why are we buying more"

" O pan we haven't been shopping for ages and I just love spoiling you rotten" she eyes a black Fcuk top (for you American people who don't know what FCUK is, it's a top British label its coolies )

She then puts it in the ever-growing pile, and then she chucks it on me, and taps her foot impatiently

" Well what are you waiting for?"

I sigh there goes another 2 hours but it will be worth it.

2 hours later: In Bulma's Car

I have the best outfit its quite gothic really but I'm not going to get into that, even Bulma said it was nice well she used the words raunchy mama, which is quite humorous that we burst out laughing and some old guy shook his head at us calling us foolish teenagers, Bulma was ecstatic after all she was 50, she started blurting out how beautiful she was and a genius at that, now I wish that old man would have just shut his dumb mouth.

" Pan that was great we should do that more often"

I don't answer, I don't want her to get any ideas in her head

"Well all that's left now is the make up, I don't have dark colours at home Pan so ill stop at this cute makeup store and ill get you some dark lipstick and some glittery eye shadow, OOOO your going to look positively BEAUTIFUL, oh and your hair don't worry ill do that as well "

Brilliant I really should resign my position of being the human manikin. But knowing Bulma she wouldn't have it any other way, this is the last time I make such a stupid plan, maybe this club is just as worse as Trunks.

"Pan ……Pan?"

" Yes"

" You zoned out on me there is everything alright"

"Its fine Bulma"

"Pan I want to ask you something………..its about Trunks"

O Kami I hope she didn't hear our conversation down in the GR

"What about him Bulma"

"I know something is going on between you two, you used to be inseparable but now you can't get out of the room fast enough"

"Its nothing really just a slight disagreement"

" Well I wish you will become friends quickly again, I miss the way you shouted at each other, as much as I complained about the noise it seems I can't work without it"

I wish we were friends Bulma as well but Trunks wants to play games and there is no way I'm giving this up

Bulma pulls up at the make up store, she looks at me but I decline that's enough shopping for today

"Its alright Bulma I trust your judgement, I will just wait in the car" please let me wait in the car PLEASE

She nods and then walks off, well she isn't as evil as she looks, I look at the time 5pm, and knowing Bulma she would take forever in there I might as well get some shut eye.

Dream sequence 

_I'm running through the woods, and I feel something coming close to me I've got to lose it._

_I have to get out of here alive _

"_No use Panny, you'll never escape me all you have to do is accept fate, accept destiny, accept me"_

_Why doesn't he just leave me alone, why do I always run, I'm going to confront him _

"_Its on Trunks you want me your going to have to do battle for me"_

_He licks his lips and powers up to super saiyan " I won't hurt you too much, I don't want a broken mate, no when I prove myself I want this to last for ever" _

_He is cocky but ill wipe that smile off his face "Come get it big boy"_

_I power up to super saiyan and charge at him try to round house kick his head, he dodges and aims a kick at my midsection, I back flip out the way_

"_Not bad Panny but you're going to have to be a lot faster then that"_

"_Stop yakking and lets get down t business"_

_He smirks and then suddenly he is gone, I look round frantically, I sense his energy above me, but when I look up, he isn't there._

_His energy is behind me but before I could turn around_

_I feel is tongue trailing from my neck on to my earlobe, he nips at it, before taking between his teeth and playing with it._

_He takes out my ponytail and caresses my golden hair, I feel some thing poking me in the back that for certain was not his finger, his other arm is wrapped round my waist, leaving my arms unprotected, I've got to time this just right so that he doesn't suspect me._

_I bring my right arm round his neck and caress his stiff golden tresses, he purrs in contentment, yes this is going to plan, I bring my left arm up slowly so it doesn't look too suspicious then I ram it into his gut._

"_O SHIT!"_

_I look down on him in triumph, as he clutches his gut his pain_

"_That'll teach you to try and seduce me, never let your guard down that's what u told me "sensei,"" I laugh out loud, victory does feel good_

"_You think you've won ,Pan I know everything about you, what makes you laugh, what makes you cry, what your favourite food is EVERYTHING"_

_I take a step back as Trunks rises unharmed from the gut punch._

_Then he gets dangerously close "Your in trouble my love big trouble"_

_End dream sequence_

"Pan PAN! Wake up we are home"

I groaned damn not another dream this isn't fair I should look up on saiyan culture and see if there is anyway of stopping this.

Bulma has already made it to the house, I guess she sooo excited about getting me made up, I roll my eyes its going to be a long night.

Thank you, ppl 4 reviewing and appreciate all of ur reviews they mean so much to me, ill try and update regularly its just that I have outside commitments and skool sux, I love u all ja ne


	4. Battle won, but the war is far from over

Hey u guys im skippin skool coz I can't b arsed 2 go since its pointless coz ive finished my exams, and I thought of u nice ppl n decided 2 write u up an update

U guys ive started up a new fanfic and ive only got 2 reviews 4 it, its only a teaser so I wanna kno wot u fink of it jst click my name to chk it out, it's a short 1st chappie but ill do a longer chapter 4 it coz I lyk where is goin ive had lots ideas 4 it

And lastly I wont abandon this fic, jst love the idea of that 1

Ive changed the ages to fit with he story Pan: 18 Trunks: 21

This is in Trunks pov

'_Bond talking'_

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Battle won, but the war is far from over 

I'm sitting in complete darkness and silence waiting for the return of my mate, Yes I'm calling her my mate, any other word used for our relationship does not convey the full extent of my love and passion for her, as soon as she realises my love for her, she will trust me with her heart.

I just wish that she would stop shutting me out, but if I follow my father of the past's instructions, we shall bond and form a beautiful union cemented by 20 children

Flashback 

"_Father!"_

"What is it boy, you know I don't like to be interrupted during my training" Vegeta said agitatedly shutting of the gravity system. "I'm sorry father, but I've been meaning to ask you something before I go back to the future" Trunks wore a flushed expression and was struggling to get his words into context. Vegeta looked in interest at his son's demeanour, he was red and fiddling a lot   
"Well out with it boy, I haven't got all night"   
"Well father, you see there's this, O Kami I thought this would be easier to say" Trunks said running his hand through his long lavender hair, he would get it cut when he went back to his future home.   
"GET ON WITH IT, OR WOULD YOU RATHER I BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!" Vegeta roared in clear annoyance with his future son's stalling 

"ThereskindofthissaiyangirlbackathomeIhavestrongfeelingsforbutIwantmorethenjusttomarryherIwanttomateherbutIdon'tknowenoughaboutsaiyanmatinghabitsorheritagetocourtherpleseteachme" Trunks immediately flushed more red and turned around in shame

(For those who didn't catch it here is what he said: "There's kind of this saiyan girl back at home I have strong feelings for but I want more then just to marry her I want to mate her but I don't know enough about saiyan mating habits or heritage to court her the proper way please teach me")

Vegeta looked at Trunks thoughtfully before turning his back on him Trunks was holding in his breath, his father was taking too long with his judgement 

"Well boy, I'm surprised you even had the guts to face me with that problem" Vegeta smirked

"_Will you help me then?" Trunks looked anxiously_

"_Well it depends, if you can speak between breaths and slow that mouth of yours maybe I could understand you"_

_Trunks fell anime style_

_Vegeta smirked; he just loved messing with people's heads_

_Trunks took a deep breath, still with red-hot blush present_

" _Ok father, ummm there is this saiyan female, and I love her, the thing is I have strong feelings to do certain type of things to her, but I don't understand them, I never had so much feelings invade me like this, I mean I felt for her but never as strongly as I do now" _

_Vegeta look in confusion before answering "First off tell me how is it possible for a saiyan female to exist in your time"_

" _My mentor Gohan had mated a human female named Videl then they had a beautiful child they named her Pan"_

_Trunks got a dreamy look as her name passed his lips; he licked them over and groaned her name out again_

_After hearing a snort and a look of disgust graced upon his father's princely features, the pink hue returned to his cheeks and looked down in shame having been caught doing it._

_Vegeta scoffed before answering, " Well its obvious the little one has taking over your thoughts" before he started viciously laughing at his son _

"_I don't know what you mean father" Trunks just wanted to drown he didn't deserve this_

_Vegeta laughed some more " O" he flicked an eyebrow up amusement present in his eyes " Well your little buddy or should I say be buddy says different, in fact he is saluting me as we speak"_

_Trunks was confused at his father ranting 'Big buddy? O no he doesn't mean' he directed his attentions towards his groin and saw his erection evident._

_Vegeta roared with laughter "Boy go take a cold shower, or perhaps I could assist you to the lake" _(A/N: We know veggies form of assistance is dumping u face down in the dirt ahahahaha **cough cough** sowie 4 interrupting on with the fic)

_Trunks just wanted someone to end his life just there, anything but this_

"_Boy stop covering, your face and answer me!"_

"_What?"_

"_How old is the female?"_

"_Um 15?"_

Vegeta contorted his face into a frown after hearing the information, 'Trunks, won't like what I'm about to tell him?' "Brat, you cannot mate her at this time she is not ready" "What? What do you mean she is not ready" 

_Vegeta sighed before answering,_ _" The woman of the future is just as brainless as the one of this time, never bothered to find out about saiyan heritage"_

_Trunks snarled at the comment but let it slide, after all his mother of the future wasn't exactly a saint with her words when she referred to her dead lover._

"_The female would be scared if you approached her about mating and bonding now now, she as well as mentally and physically cannot handle a mate at this age"_

"_Well what age is best to mate with her and what's bonding?"_

"Shut up and stick to one subject, I'm only going to say all of this once, so pay attention or lose her to a pathetic human"

Trunks growled at the thought before allowing his father to continue 

_End flash back_

She has reached the appropriate age, according to saiyan law is ripe for the taking

I grinned, my canines showing, after 3 years of waiting I can't wait to make her mine.

I sense my mother's ki out side coupled with my love's no doubt they had gone shopping for this club thing.

I frowned, Pan had had done this to upset and anger me, I could just imagine all the males queuing for her they would ask her for a dance, ask to buy her a drink, ask her into their bed.

I growled then heard a crack and regarded the armrest of the chair, now shattered remains of it.

I will get a tongue lashing from mother, but that's another story, right now all that's on mind is how I could stop this club thing from happening.

I decide on just plain locking Pan up, but she would rebel and hate him more, I smirked that's my fiery mate, or blowing up the club was a good idea but Pan would know and therefore never trust me again, or I could convince mother that it would be a bad idea, but this was her fault in the first place so she would shut me down on my thoughts

' How can she ever be wrong it would be impossible' I thought sarcastically

But there was one idea I haven't considered, I could go with her and claim I'm trying to protect her from any over friendly guys.

I grinned yep nothing wrong with that plan at all I mean I'm not lying, the only thing I will be doing at the club is threatening any guys who approach or even touch her.

I hear door slam and the excited squeals of my mother, I feel sorry for Pan but serves her right, instead of a night with me she opted for a night of torture.

"O pan you'll be the envy of all the girls, and all the boys would want to be with you"

I frown at the latter comment; I wish my mother would stop encouraging her.

I see mother playing with her black tresses as it seductively falls though her fingers, I groan how I wish to touch her hair, but according to Pan I've lost that privilege since I started lusting after her.

I decide to make my presence known and take the opportunity to tell them my brilliant plan…….ahem I mean idea.

"Hello mother" My mother immediately blabs but I ignore her and lock eyes with my beloved

'Hi love' 

I see the shocked expression flit around her beauty, as she looks at mother in fear that she heard, my mother remains oblivious and continues.

'Can you hear me?' she asks uncertainly 'Of course I can love, the bond letting us' 

She feigns a shocked expression and gasps quite loudly, loudly enough to disturb my mother's book report on the right application of mascara.

"Pan are you feeling alright?" she asks in concern, she puts a hand on her forehead "Your burning up"

I decide maybe my great idea isn't needed

"Panny, if you're not feeling well, are you sure going to a club is such a wise choice"

Mother looks at her in uncertainty

"You have gone pale pan" I continue, her face contorts into anger and the red flushed back into her cheeks

"I'm feeling fine" she replies annoyed with my obvious assessing gaze

"Are you sure?" now I'm just plain pissing her off I can see it in her eyes.

"Deadly" she said emphasising her point with the clenching and unclenching of her hands

I bet she wishes her hand was doing that to my neck, but I would rather she was doing that to my now oncoming arousal, gosh I should just stop these thoughts I'm only punishing myself.

'I know what you're trying to do, Trunks it won't work' 

I'm surprised she actually using the bond, o well that's good father said the more the bond is used the stronger it gets I smile I won't notify her of that information.

'Fine love, if you want to play this game then I promise you I won't lose' 

I see the challenge in her black/blue eyes, I love that about her never scared always meets the battle head on.

'Do your worst' 

I smile, it will be fun smashing down her defences.

"Mother I have decided to accompany Pan to her Club"

I saw Pan's eyes widen a scowl gracing her face.

"Well Trunks, that's a wonderful idea, it would give you both the chance to meet lovely people"

Pan face expresses rebellion

"But Trunks weren't you the one, who didn't want to go in the first place" Pan face smirks in triumph as she plays her trump card.

My mother regards me in confusion " Yes you did say something, about it being pointless"

Pan showed nothing short of bliss when my mother asks the question.

I smirk at her, as her face falls she knows I have a plan and she will go down in flames.

"Mother, I have concern that there would be guys out there looking for trouble and what if their eyes stray to Pan"

Pan looks incredulous of what I said while my mother debated in her mind my proposal.

"But……….But I'm a super saiyan what can some puny guy do to me" she stammered in obvious horror I could even suggest she couldn't take care of herself.

Mother nodded in agreement, "She is right Trunks"

Pan again wears the look of victory, tut tut she will curse at me when I say this comment, and she dug it her self, that's the worst thing.

And I meant for her

"But Panny already shows signs of unwell, what if she were to collapse then who would take care of her?" I almost laughed at her expression

I bait my mother more " So if Panny faints, you are going to allow some rogue to take care of her"

She starts shaking her head as if pocessed

Game set and Match Trunks: 1 Pan: 0

"Sorry Pan, Trunks is right I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you, you're the last Son left and I'm not going to lose you because I didn't take precautions"

This is a victory dance moment and with every victory dance you always finish with the peace sign and a Son grin.

Pan growled and snarled like a vicious dog, I felt like telling her to save it for the bedroom, but that would be pushing my luck.

Mother is now pushing Pan upstairs to get her hair done

'You may have won the battle, but not the war' 

I couldn't help but smirk at her challenge

'poor poor Panny, your running out of reasons and excuses, your falling for me and you know it'

_8888888888888888888888_

I know shitty ending but o well, ive decided to I will put a lemon up on mediaminer org but not on fanfiction net coz they will shut down my account or sum mini fuker could report me so review and tell me if u lyk

Also if u have any questions regarding the sorry by all means ask away, ill answer dem thanks 4 the support JA NE : )


	5. A confession?

Hello ppl, I'm giving u an update it was my 17 b-day 3 days ago but I lost an uncle that day, so it was very sad but its just 1 of them things that stupid cancer took my Nan away 2 so my msg 2 u is you don't know what you got till its gone so tell every1 that u appreciate them so that they know in case anything bad happens they know u love them unconditionally.

**Syoafan:** Trunks is pushy becoz he knows that pan loves him so he jst wants her lol, it seems 2 fit his character I mean Bulma is a pushy character while vegeta has determination to get what he wants so mix that 2gether and u got a horny Trunks lol thanks 4 review and im glad ur enjoying it hope 2 hear frm u soon

**Princesslequesha**: glad u love it heres ur update . hope 2 hear frm u soon

**I Take peoples whits:** Glad u love it, and im happy u lyk the way i write I think it's a bit shitty, but that's an ego boost 4 me : ) hope 2 hear frm u soon

Ghettogurl: Pan is a stubborn character and pretty unpredictable it may take her 2 chappies or 20 chappies 2 realise Trunks loves her lol I'm evil aren't I THANKS 4 the review 

**Radames: **I'm glad u fink so, so hears ur update cheers 4 review

**brneyez1019: **Thanks 4 the review im glad ur enjoying it heres ur update

**Blood in the stars: **I feel sorry 4 trunks aswell but if u think about it saiyans live 4 the chase so he is happy either way coz he knows he is gonna get his panny chan

() 

Can't b arsed 2 answer more so thanks 2 all the rest of yah, b sure 2 leave a review and ill answer dem thanz 4 the reviews guys lets me know u lyk the ficcy and its not a total waste of time.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Trunks 21

Pan 18

Trunks Pov next chappie back 2 pans

Disclaminer: I love buu, buu loves me lets get 2gther and kill toonami, I hate the dubs they make me see red sorry Hercule but toonami is dead( couldn't help my self)

Real disclaimer: Nope never will own it so stop makin me say it, it only makes me cry :'(

A confession?

I'm brushing my long lavender locks, I wanted to cut it, but I remember the first time I came back with it, Pan turned the brightest shade of red at first I didn't understand but the bond kicked in letting me hear her thoughts.

I knew I was good looking, but according to Pan I was male perfection, I don't mind the long hair, it gets in my way some times but for her I'll do anything.

I hear the protests of Pan and the screams of my mother, she is really struggling with the make up, I personally would not like Pan to wear such crap, I mean its nice sometimes but I prefer her natural beauty, but it would be interesting to see a new Pan, its 8.30 now and I should be ready for 9 because we are leaving then.

So I select a black tank top and black slacks with black capsule corp. boots, I grab a leather biker jacket and give myself the once over in the mirror, deeming myself suitable, I head out the door and downstairs to wait for Pan.

After about 25 minutes of waiting I was about to yell for them to hurry up, when I felt her Ki descending the stairs, what I saw was not Panny.

But a dark Goddess of death, she wore pointy over the knee black boots with numerous buckles on it, a black leather skirt, showing a teasing amount of thigh, but covered up, enough that made you want to swear, she wore a black boob tube that stopped by her midriff giving you a nice view of her toned stomach, her arms were adorned with finger less gloves that stopped half way up her arm her creamy breasts filling the v-shaped line very nicely and her neck had a black jewelled chocker on it.

Her body was perfect, every curve accentuated, my brain had shut down, but my other brain had woken up I hadn't got a good look on her face and I could honestly say any common sense I had just went flying out the window there were no words to describe this archangel of death, her face was pale but held a dark red hue, and glittery black eye shadow adorned her eyelids, she wore heavy kohl eyeliner that made her eyes stand out, black glittery lipstick smeared on her pouting lips, and here hair spilled down her shoulders in wisps some hairs curling in and out, I doubt I could ever speak again.

"Trunks, TRUNKS! You have been staring at Pan for God knows how long can you at least comment"

My brain woke up just enough to hear my mother screaming into my ear, damn saiyan hearing, and well if she wants an answer ill give it

"She's not going out"

My mum and Pan's widen to the size of saucers showing disbelief

"Don't you like it, I think she looks beautiful"

I wish my mother wouldn't use words to describe her; her beauty does not compare to any word I know and I doubt there is a word out there that could do her justice.

I really don't want to answer her question, I mean the outfit is so provocative, its so teasing and I know the other guys at the club would want a taste of her, id rather go to my grave then allow that to happen, or preferable send them to their graves.

"Are you sure, that pan should be wearing such an outfit?"

"Why Trunks scared someone would snap me up" I growled ill prefer she does not refer to herself and useless human males in the same sentence

My mother started hooting with laughter, "Nonsense, Trunks is just playing the big brother role"

Pan gave me a smug smile; I just scowled to myself why does my mother act as if Pan and I being together is ludicrous a idea.

"But enough stalling, go on get out Go have a good time"

I frowned looks like I wouldn't win this battle but at least I can control what's going on.

We proceeded to the Car, Pan was walking fast trying to avoid gazing at me, I didn't mind I got a nice view of her ass, She stood near the black Lamborghini, guess she wants to arrive in style, I didn't mind all I was upset about is the amount of males that would be present.

I pressed the car remote, which opened the doors, I attempted to go to Pan's side to open her door, but she hopped in fast, she really was trying to avoid body contact with me, it was really getting on my nerves I mean we may not be talking, but doesn't mean she should be so cold towards me.

I got in on the left side in annoyance with her attitude and revved up the motor, and backed out of the driveway 

We had been driving for about 10 minutes not saying a word, I stole a couple of glances at her in that time and each time my eyes met hers and each time she would send a scrutinising glare before going back to gazing out the window.

"Stop staring at me" She snapped

"Well how have I been driving in a straight line avoiding other cars if I've been spending all my time staring at you?"

She just growled softly to herself and continued staring out at the landscape

This was making me sick; can she not be at least civil towards me?

"Pan, I know you are uncomfortable with the situation at the moment but there is no reason, to treat me like a stranger"

Pan turned on the radio to block me out

"Stop that and listen to me"

She put up the volume to annoy me, and it was working effectively, so as revenge

I sent a ki blast at it and it blew up.

Pan stared in complete shock at my rashness

"Bulma will have your ass for that"

"I'll fix it, no problem for a genius like myself"

She did something that shocked me beyond belief; she gave me a smile for my comment

"Still as big headed as ever"

I was ecstatic, for days she had been ignoring me, or snapping at me and she gave me a smile, that beautiful grin I have been craving for hours on end, I was grinning ear to ear, I knew I looked foolish but who cares

"What ever happened to us Trunks?" she suddenly asked

I made a turn at a corner before answering

"Simple, I fell in love with you"

" O yeah that" she said sadly

"We would be good together, you know we fit together perfectly, you and me"

"I miss you Trunks," She said totally ignoring my previous statement

"I haven't gone any where Pan, you left me"

"Well you started this, please lets become friends again, I miss our jokes, I miss our sparing matches, I miss you!" she was pleading, it was breaking my heart to see her so desperate for our friendship, I wanted to give in but I couldn't I love her too much to go back to how it was before, I waited 3 years for her to become of age, its too late to go back yesterday was then, today is now, and tomorrow is left to fate and my fate is to be with her.

I ignored her; I know she is looking at me now waiting for my reply

'What are you scared of?'

She flinched because I used the bond to talk to her, She immediately moved away with a speed I envied.

"Forget I asked"

Her cold tone has returned, it froze my veins bur it didn't freeze my heart and my determination would melt it away.

The club came into view and a long line of people were visible, a neon sign shone brightly, the club was called "Tomorrow's heaven", I drove to the car park exclusive to the club and parked in a space available.

"You can still pull out, we can drive along and pretend we never went here"

Pan smirked "And miss all the hot guys never" she jumped out and began to walk towards the club, fine let her do what she wants but ill make her realise I won't tolerate any males dancing with her (A/N:/ jeez lil jealous isn't he)

I follow assessing the scene, the line is very long, so I use my power as the saviour of the world to get in, I know that's a bad way to use it but I don't want to be out here all night, I approach the bouncer and slip a crisp 50 zeni bill in his hand, he smiles after recognising who I am and lets me and Pan in.

The sound attacks my ears, I was cursing my sensitive hearing for the second time that night, I saw Pan make a grab for her ears as well, not enjoying the aggressive attack either.

Already I see male eyes swerve to her and give suggestive glances, Pan pays no heed to them and is already heading to the bar, I follow her determined to stay by her side all night, I see some of the males that were eying her immediately glance away, I smirked they must have thought I'm her boyfriend or something, well I'm not complaining.

But I frown as I see, some girls eyeing me up, I sigh looks like ill be fighting them off.

Pan is getting vodka and orange, I don't mind her drinking because she is not a regular and because of saiyan metabolism, the alcohol does not have such affect on a saiyan maybe a little because we still have human blood coursing through our veins but it would take some heavy drinking to intoxicate a saiyan.

"Hey are you the saviour of the world?" There could be only 1 person she could be addressing so I turn around and see a blonde, she was pretty but I have my Pan, and her beauty surpasses hers.

Not to be rude I answer, "Well I gue………"

"Yeah what if he is" I see a raging Pan near me eyeing the blonde giving her a dirty look, the bond tells me she is jealous, I Grinned I'm not the only one who is angry.

The blonde snorted, " I was asking this cutie not you" she flicked her hair haughtily

This girl was asking for a beating of her life, I was debating whether to save her, but I thought about what if I was dealing with a similar situation with Pan, I wouldn't want Pan to stop me, so I just watched in amusement.

"For your information this cutie is my…my…" I see Pan looking at me and back at the blonde before answering "I've gotta go to the bathroom" she ran

I can't believe it Soooooo close WHY! The blonde began to smile as if she has won the battle, she grabbed my arm attempting to drag me to the dance floor when she saw I wouldn't budge she gave me a weird look.

"Come on cutie don't you want to dance" I gave her a dirty look and followed a running Pan she ran into the women toilets, I slipped in and locked the door, so nobody could get in.

Pan was staring in a mirror looking at herself; I felt sadness and disbelief in the bond ill just have to erase that.

"You ok Panny-Chan?"

She just let out a big sniff, "I'm just a big hypocrite aren't I" I wouldn't answer I knew she needed to talk for herself to get it off her chest, ill just let her.

"I mean I don't want you and yet, I can't stand if anybody else would want you"

I just stood there letting her reveal her emotions

"I felt anger towards that stupid bitch Trunks, I wanted to rip her eyes out because she was looking at you" I smirked woman's jealously is ridiculous but look who's talking

"But what did I expect, your so handsome and your every woman's dream and mine"

"So if I'm your dream why are you so afraid?"

"Want to know the truth"

I nodded slowly

Then she did the incredible, she came up to me and kissed me

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Here's ur update u guys this is probably 1 of my worst chappies, I just wasn't feeling inspiration : ( im sorry ill understand if u quit reading this fic, but I just need to get my bearings hopefully ill get my flare back and wen I do ill give you the fic you rightly deserve so review and tell me what you think anyway


	6. Is this love or a game of lust?

What's up y'all I've finished skool so im gonna b updating more frequently so heres ur update, All of you listen to diamonds are forever by Kanye West its amazing listen damn pan has reasons 4 her speed, so read on find out lol

**I take people's whits**: awwwwww thank you im slightly sceptical of your comment, but if you believe that then so be it , im glad you like it hope 2 hear frm u

**Ghettogurl123**: Lol I stopped there so that every1 could swear and curse at me, then it would make u come back 4 more , keeps ya guessin don't it, cheers 4 da review and I hope 2 hear frm ya soon

Blood in the stars: Yeah! Im cheering that she kissed him as well, poor trunks been waiting lyk a sitting duck finally he gets some action lol cheers 4 the review hope 2 hear frm u soon   
Jadasb19: Lol im gald u think its good, so here's your update, 1 question are u Jadedbest? Pls answer in your next review, if you give it, hope 2 here frm U 

**Drkangel.369**: Lol you wer rooting 4 pan too, sheesh Id rather she didn't kiss him I want him, I love his hair long so bloody sexy, more better then that bowl haircut, he looks like he has 2 go 2 skool or something, thankies 4 the review hope 2 hear frm U

**Jijitcho: **Yah I was going 4 cute and not corny (lol sound American there) you'll find out if ya keep reading so stop wasting your time reading this and scroll down lol.

Young geezer:Glad you love it, I love your fic bout trunks being blind that is amazing pls continue, ill tell u wot wen ever u update ill update deal PLEASE! Lol   
  
Megan cosoer: Glad U likey so heres ur update, thanks 4 the review Sky Marshal Oz: Thanks for the review, I realise my grammar lacks and I need a beta reader, im glad u find me devoted because I am to this story, I may have other fics going as well but I'm still doing this, im also happy your enjoying this so heres an update enjoy : ) 

**Maccam**: I think I left my bearings under my bed somewhere damn things lol, T/P R awesome one of the best couples damn it and u beta believe it, so heres ur update cheers 4 the upbeat attitude

**wynter89(mm)** : Pls don't kill yourself they might arrest me lol, I can't b blamed for your carelessness , im glad you like my fic, its cool 2 kno ppl do, so heres your update hopefully your still alive to receive it thanks for the review.

**Sakag**: Lol I wasn't intending for it to be too comical, but the manipulation is funny, poor pan bad trunks, cheers for the review and im glad you likey, hope to hear frm U soon

Thanks keep reviewing it keeps me going, your all an inspiration

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Disclamier: Nope don't own it

Trunks: 21

Pan: 18

Pan Pov

Warning Heavy lime so don't read if u get easily offended

Is this love or a game of lust?

I've shocked myself; with my actions right now I have my hands wrapped round Trunks neck and kissing him furiously, he tastes so sweet, just like I imagined in those dreams, his essence just purely him, I can tell he is enjoying it one of his hands is tangled in my dark tresses while the other is playing with the hem of my leather skirt.

"I've waited too long for this" I hear him murmur, he hoists me up so that both my legs wrap round his waist and he places me on the counter his tail wrapped round both our waists so I could feel his hard arousal, he begins fiddling with my zipper at the back of my boob tube, if I don't talk fast, I will be taken in a dingy smelly toilet, I tug at his hair to get his attention but his hair band slips out and caresses my hands, as much as my own hair is soft, trunk's hair texture rivals my own, the purple locks fall through my fingers as I play with them tracing them from the root to the tip, I hear him groan softly and I feel the loosening of my boob tube enough is enough.

"Trunks stop, I refuse to lose my virginity in a club", Trunks brought his head up, his eyes hazed with lust as he fought for control, he ran a thumb over my now exposed nipple, he circled the pink pebble watching it turn rock hard, I was fighting my own inner battle, his hands were tempting me to do sinful things in a public bathroom.

He leant in and sniffed the air round my breasts and let out an audible groan, "Pan, you smell so good, I refuse to leave this bathroom and allow all those foolish males out there to sample your scent"

"Trunks, Human males don't have a strong sense of smell like we do," I snorted

Trunks paid no heed to my comment and instead brought his head towards my left breast and licked in a circle motion, I couldn't stop the moan leaving my throat, he brought his hand up to play with my left breast, he tweaked and flicked the nipple expertly, while he began to suck like a newborn babe on my right breast, he then bit down hard drawing blood, I screamed out but not from pain, but from the immense pleasure.

Trunks began lapping up the droplets of crimson decorating my breasts, I brought my hands and held his head there the pleasure was too much, his tail snakes from my waist and started to inch up skirt, closing in on my heat, he used his hands to grip my skirt and pull it down roughly, I hear a rip and see a new slit in my skirt, but that's the least of my problems right now.

I see his eyes glaze over with unmistakable lust as he viewed me in my black thong, he was about to hook is hands underneath the bands when I stopped him.

"Trunks, you're still wearing your clothes, you have to be just as naked as me if we are going to do this" I smile, he took my head and brought me into an short passionate kiss and nibbled my lip, drawing more blood.

"If that's what you want, then I'll deliver"

He gave my lips one last lingering suck, before removing his biker jacket and placing it, on the counter with my boob tube, he then grabbed the hem of his black tank top and yanked it over his head, exposing his tanned hairless, flawless abs, I was at the point of drooling, he leant forward and sniffed the air and sexily smirked.

"I was looking for that reaction" he stated, I looked over every crevice of his chest, I wanted to touch, taste, explore his body and silently mark it my own, he must have seen my hesitation because he took my hands and placed it on his six pack, his ice blue eyes locked on to my black eyes that were tinted with blue, I refused to move them I was too embarrassed my cheeks were stained a healthy cherry.

He chuckled at my embarrassment, "This is the only male body, you will ever know would ever touch, taste and make love too, our mind, soul and body will join forever to night"

I blushed, but the heaviness of his words hit me, I'm only 18 years old about to have sex with my life time friend in a toilet, most importantly I was about to lose my virginity, I realised if I had sex, scrap that mated for life with Trunks I would lose my independence and forever rely on him, anything he says would actually matter because he is my life mate, as much we are already bonded by mind, and slightly soul, I wasn't ready to commit and I don't think I ever will.

"I'm not sure I can do this Trunks" I was shaking literally and not from my state of undress.

Trunks looked broken, but hugged me, our naked upper halves touching I couldn't handle that so I flinched away from him.

"Don't please Pan, Ok I mean I guess I moved too fast, lets go home we'll work this out" he muttered, his breath tickling my ear.

It was too late for any talk, this had gone too far, he couldn't control my life, no way.

I pushed him away and hoped off the counter, I grabbed my boob tube, I saw him pulling on his top with a solemn look, I knew it maybe he just wanted to have sex maybe this life mate thing, he has been sprouting is a pile of shit.

"I never wanted to use you, you know me better then that Panny-chan"

I snorted again with the mind reading, I pulled up my zipper and headed for the door, he got in my way.

"Move"

"I never knew, I was moving too fast for you, I know I was being selfish but I've waited 3 years for you, I haven't taken another female, I kept my virginity for you, I wanted us to lose it together, you will never know how much you mean to me"

I ignored his words more bullshit.

"It was fun Trunks, but right now all I want to do is get out of here"

He smiled a little, "We'll talk in the car"

"Actually I was thinking dancing with people"

His face dropped, I shoved him out of the way, if he wasn't going to move ill use force, I made quick work of the lock and walked out into the blaring club where I saw an angry mob waiting for the bathroom, I ignored their snarls and walked to the middle of the dance floor, I came here to have fun and that's what I'll do.

I saw a guy approaching me he was cute, short black hair, blue eyes, black top with a bandana tied round, with ripped jeans.

O yeah the real party was getting started

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey I like this chappie, I prefer it to the other 1 so review 4 me and ill gove an update thank U Kami bless xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry this is very late(dodges vegetables) ;; but I have been busy, but no worries heres an update for you lovely readers.

Lol I was watching friends and I think Pan is like Monica, Chandler is Trunks, Joey is Goten and Bra is like Rachael, hehe Gohan is like Ross but I doesn't really work there but still gimme your views on that.

Jadasb19: I think having sex in a toilet is tacky, that's why I didn't have them do it there, pan is very high maintenance has to prove himself mwhahahaha girl power. Thanks for the review and thanks for reviewing most of my works your really cool!

Syaofan: lol heres your update it ain't asap but its still here right!

AG: here ya go : ) thanks for the review.

I take people's whits: I always leave cliffies, I swear people want to hunt me down for the type of cliffys I leave lol, thanks for the review I won't keep u in suspense any more

Drkangel 369: Lol heya girl, I hate marron too, I dunno why funny thing is she hasn't done anything to incur hatred but people like you and me seem to want her to burn. O well silly daft bitch thanks for the review.

Nikki: You are so nice! You have made me get a big head darn you, there are better writers then me im nothing compared to some people. Gosh you make me blush lol mmmm crazy nah that's was little madness compared to my craziness. I had a go at my closet for not closing --;; and ill do it again if the damn thing remains open. thanks for the review girl! Hope to hear from you soon : )

Noodle: Hehe u should have said, I would have given brownie points well the guy is someone we all know love personally I think he is O.0 in a good way lol yah the cliff-hanger stinks but its revenge for all the cliffies other writers leave so mwah!

Mysticneko: hiya im really glad you gave this review and helped me open my eyes, there is no net speak so you can fully understand. And I realise my grammar stinks like crap, but I've made major improvements my update chapters of the other fics. So it's cool and this one's grammar should be a major improvement tell me what you think and cheers for the nice review. O yea about the saiyan-mating thing, apparently if a saiyan bites a spouse/mate on the neck they become bonded for life and can never leave each other. You don't need to bond to stay together but for Saiyans its like marriage and if they feel that type of connection they will try to mate them. Mating and sex is different so you know. This is not really applicable to the actually anime but in fan fiction it is commonly used and I liked it so I chose to use it. I don't know who came up with the theory but I like it

Ghettogurli12: I like that guy who is approaching Pan at the mo that's mean lol, o well we all know that Trunks is not going to be too happy thanks for the review

Beautiful Crimson: Heya girl I don't mind, and what I meant is there is a thing that stops non signed in people from reviewing fiction and your fic has that, try and review as an anon it won't work and some people aren't members so they won't review and your fic rules you deserve more reviews for it. Thanks for the review and ill be waiting your reply

Serhi: WOW! Girl you reviewed every chapter lol I'm surprised but It lets me know your reactions to each chapter, which is cool besides you helped me get to the 50 mark thank U! heres an update with some huggles

Megan conseur: heya thanks for the review and I will be writing more chapters so heres an update.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer : no no and no never will own the damn thing

"Talking"

'Bond talking'

Trunks POV

I was shattered she just up and left. I was still in this stupid toilet just sitting, just how the hell could she do that. Leave me like that like a piece of trash, no I can't accept it I won't accept it. We are getting out of here; I don't care what she says. I'll drag her out by her silky hair if I have to, that stunt she pulled no way I'm taking it. She cannot mess with my emotions or my body like that I'm not a common whore.

I left the toilet in a rage, and shoved some guy out the way. I'm in no mood for games especially one's I'm not in control of.

I looked around and didn't see her I sniffed the air, but to many scents have been here. I sense her out and walk in the direction of her ki energy, and froze.

There she was.

My pan.

Grinding with some guy, I had to control myself my hair was switching from lavender to Gold and people were giving me strange looks. She began to wrap her arms round his neck as they grinded to the beat; I saw her wink at me teasingly. She then started stroking the dead man's hair and whispering into his ear. I couldn't see the expression on his face but I knew that it was something that would make me very angry. He then walked with Pan and made his way to the bar with one arm wrapped round her waist.

I followed with my eyes as he started to order something, while pan played with his hair twirling it in her fingers. She was no longer looking at me; she was just twirling his black hair and looking at him like he held the world in his ass.

It made me sick to the stomach, I wanted to punch something, kill anything, just downright go on a rampage and let everyone know the rage I felt. But I needed to keep my head clear. I knew she was doing it to psyche me out and yet, I was playing into her hands letting her know I wasn't enjoying this. Not one bit.

I saw the barstard whisper into Pan's ear while she giggled, blushed and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

I was gong to explode and I needed to calm down. I walked to the same bar they were at and stood a few feet away. Pan acted like I wasn't there while she spoke to her soon to die friend.

"Give me a large vodka no ice" I spoke while still looking at the now embracing Pan and bitch.

The bartender handed me my drink and I threw a 20 Zeni bill at him. He gave me a dirty look and began fiddling with the cash in the till trying to find me some change.

"Just keep it and keep them coming", I growled while looking at the flirting barstard and Pan.

The bartender looked sceptical, but it quickly turned to shock as I downed the whole thing and slammed it down looking at him with expectancy.

He scrambled to get more; I ignored him and went back to the 'couple' it was all I could bare

'So what is this some sick joke Pan?'

I saw shock on her face but it quickly went to a smile as she looked up and the Man's whose funeral would be soon.

' Trunks leave me alone I'm finally having fun don't spoil it'

The bartender gave me another drink; I downed it and slid it back up to him "More" I grumbled to him.

'So this is your idea of fun, whoring yourself to some male who happened to catch you eye' I growled to her she was trying my patience.

I felt hurt and anger through the bond, but I didn't care right now. She hurt my feelings so I'll hurt hers just as bad. She wasn't doing a good job of keeping her emotions blank as they crossed her face. I was sure the guy would get freaked and walk away. Hopefully there was no need for unnecessary bloodshed even though I was itching for it.

'Well if I'm such a whore why are you even bothering to talk to me'

I let out a chuckle, 'Because you're my whore, Pan just come back to me'

She growled in my head ' I belong to nobody and I'm nobodies whore just fuck off and find some other whore for yourself because I will never fill that position'

' Never say never you had no problem filling that position not even 10 minutes ago' I smirked there was no way out of this for her, doesn't she know I'll never give her up.

' Ever heard of mistakes? Just forget what happened it was the heat of the moment'

'Pan I don't care what you say, you felt it we fit so much, that's why you run isn't it'

Pan looked ill when I say that. I grinned now we are getting somewhere.

"Your scared to love me, scared to love me too much' my face remained blank, I wanted to see her reaction.

Instead she grabbed the idiot's hand and walked to the dance floor, I seethed. HELL NO! LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO LET HER DO THIS.

I followed with speed, and tapped on her new friend's shoulder.

" Unhand Pan she is my mate ", the guy looked at me like I was crazy, I looked at Pan.

' Tell your boyfriend to get away before I take force' I sneered in her head.

Pan looked up at me defiantly, "Whom do you think you are my body guard, why don't you go and jump in a lake and drown Trunks"

The fool looked at me and smirked, "You heard the lady, now beat it before I really decide to mess you up" God this fool had held on to Pan too long.

I gave him a warning growl, before grabbing him and lifting him up by the throat.

"You don't fucking know me do you?" I snarled. He began turning blue in the face and scratching my arm.

Pan gasped and began shaking my arm "Trunks please don't kill him, I beg you I'll do what you want"

"You have to leave with me now, or your new boyfriend may not last very long" a strangled choke from the guy proved my point.

Pan sighed and nodded, I dropped the fool and grabbed her arm forcefully. She winced at my grip but I didn't care I wasn't giving her the chance to escape.

A crowd had gathered round to see the display I put on. I growled at them as they moved out of my way with horrified expressions. We came to the entrance; the bouncers wore fearful expressions and moved.

They should fear me I don't give a flying fuck, if anyone tries to take away my mate I don't care who gets hurt.

I pressed the car remote and opened the door, and shoved Pan in. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms in annoyance.

I got in and locked the doors.

"Happy?" She spoke in a sarcastic tone

"Ecstatic" I growled back, I sat back and watched her.

"Aren't you moving this fucking car?" she grunted

"Not until I get answers"

I will sit here forever until I get them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lol ill update soon so don't hunt me down yet ok jks lol anywho tell me wot u think pp JA NE


	8. Small confessions

Hey you guys I'm soooo sorry for not updating but I had reasons. For a start I re-read it and found the grammar was disgusting and my punctuation was just awful. I was partly embarrassed and I find myself more of a g/cc fan then T/P. Don't get me wrong T/P forever I have more ideas for this couple if you read my profile, its just that the basic t/p section in is such a disgrace. Crowded by such crappily written fanfics and I find myself not wanting to read them. Whereas the G/CC section may not be as vast as the T/P but it tends to be better written. Also I was a major G/CC fan before I drifted to T/P so it was natural I would go back. I intend on writing this still just bare with me please.

Also my writing in all will take a major dive this year because of my studies. I'll be back round summer but for now I must concentrate on schoolwork. I just feel I owe it to guys to give an update.

Thank you for the reviews and support, have no fear I'll be back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm staring at the windshield; I can feel his eyes on me. Expecting me to talk, reveal my emotions, give him my feelings on a plate. How could I? I've worked all my life to put up a front; ever since the androids picked off my family I had no choice. At the age of 10 I had to grow into an adult, when they took him away from me. When they took my father…

Too small to remember my mother, all I had was my father and the briefs. Trunks as my best friend and my father…The hero of my world.

He could do no wrong Gohan son was the best to me the best at everything. The best fighter, the best trainer, he told better jokes then Trunks, he ate more then me and Trunks combined. He did everything better then everyone else and why?

Because he was my dad

But that day when Trunks brought back his body, my world broke the little 10 year old grew far too quickly. I knew what death was but seeing death was different…disturbing

From then on I grew cold, everyone around me were strangers. The passing of my father brought up this invisible shield blocking me from feeling and anyone else from feeling for me. And yet you found a crack, a crack that led you a route to my heart and soul.

You found to break down my defences, you comforted me loved me when I couldn't love myself. Slowly I came out, out of the lifeless shell because you promised me my father would be avenged. And you kept your promise.

Trunks briefs you slowly became everything. You were my best friend, my sparing partner, my confident, my family along with Bulma, heck you even reminded me of my father at times. But now you want to be something more.

"Trunks briefs can I trust you not to break my heart?" I asked.

Trunks was still extremely angry with me after the stunt I pulled at the club but his expression softened.

"Pan son I have loved you for 3 years straight. If you give me your heart I won't break it" He gave a small smile and stroked my face with his index finger.

"Let me in Pan let me show you what I can give" He whispered softy, leaning down to kiss my throat.

"And what is it that you can give me?" She muttered running her fingers through his hair.

"Undying Love, loyalty, promise, hope…A family" he mumbled kissing his way up to her jawbone. His hands where exploring the silkiness of her hair with small caresses.

"Hah a family, I'm only 18 maybe in a few years"

Trunks chuckled and removed his nipping teeth from my earlobe, "Why have you pushed me away for so long?"

That's the million dollar question…I thought I didn't need love, I saw what it did to my father. The amount of times I would pass his bedroom and see him staring at a picture of my mother a solemn look on his scarred features. The look of longing and lost love. Never did I want that for myself, to yearn for the dead to actually wish to join them. Bulma another victim of lost love, how often she would look at a picture of an angry man arms folded indignantly and a look of loathing in place. She would then huff and yell insults at the loner known as Vegeta, then break down crying in a pitiful state. 'You stupid saiyan why did you leave me' she would cry. Never do I want to be a victim.

"My father, your mother they missed their loves so much" I mutter, trunks expression saddens at the mention of his dead father and mentor. Its pains him like me to remember them.

"I used to watch your mother cry over your father for hours on end, and also my father used to stare at my mother so much" I say sadly.

"How many hours must I spend looking at a picture when you leave me"

Trunks gasped, "They were stolen by the androids I have defeated them"

"Are they the only villains that would reek havoc on earth? Pretty soon in a few years more will come and they'll take everybody" I couldn't bare to look at him, the thought of someone taking him away broke my heart so much. If he were to go then I wouldn't see the worth in living anymore, and I'm sure Bulma would follow suit if she were to know of the destruction of her son.

Trunks grabbed me and held me close, I couldn't help the tears that fell staining my face black because of the mascara I wore.

"You can't think like that, if you continue to you will live a lonely life" Trunks said kissing my head, "Nothing is going to happen we will have the strength to defeat any foe"

Trunks lifted my face to look into his eyes, "Shutting everyone out doesn't lessen the pain it makes it worse. My father was a perfect example"

I nodded; I heard stories about Trunks's father from my own. The man was a cold killer but reformed into one of earth's protectors.

"It hurts so much to not have you with me" Trunks said desperate not to lose the moment. "Please Pan tell me you love me like I love you"

Could I answer him? Could I even love him like he loved me? What the hell kind of question was that I love him already, I just couldn't handle losing him.

"Trunks promise me you won't die on me and I'll love you forever"

Trunks frowned, "If there is a threat to the earth and they defeat me…"

I silenced trunks with my finger, "If that's the case then I'll follow you to were you go"

Trunks shook his head, "No way, we'll find a way all I can promise you is my love pan, death is something I'm not certain on. And nobody else is"

Pan nodded, "Then I promise the same thing"

Trunks nodded, he leaned in to seal the deal with a kiss, his lips smothering my own. I could feel the passion and adoring love he felt for me. His tongue probing my own begging for a dance, I couldn't refuse our eyes shut just enjoying the bliss.

"I want to go home," He whispered

So do I

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the update and I can't promise I'll give an update next week read my a/n for reference.


End file.
